AKAD
by kina arisugawa
Summary: "Kamu dan aku hanya berjarak satu helaan napas, ketika aku menyapamu dalam doa". (AkaFemKuro), AU!Slight Islamic Content.
1. Mukadimah

_Merah senja itu adalah sayangku_

 _Dan aku kekasih hatinya yang satu_

 _Saat fajar kau menceritakan kaidah cinta_

 _Sesejuk adzan pada panggilan salat kita_

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AKAD** **© Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

 _Dia tidak tahu dengan benar definisi cinta, tetapi ..._

 _._

 _._

"Ahad, 31 Januari 20xx. Pernikahanmu akan berlangsung _."_

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menyadari bahwa dongeng _picisan_ ; dari seorang putri yang pada akhirnya berbahagia telah dimenangkan hatinya oleh seorang pangeran berkuda, adalah bentuk dari fitnah dunia terkejam dalam bentuk romantisme yang berlebih; tidak realistis.

Kerudungnya telah ternoda air mata, bahasanya tak mengalun untuk terucap, namun bagi Tetsuya kabar itu terdengar sempurna— _seharusnya.._

Sepasang tangan keriput akibat termakan usia itu membungkus lembut pada kedua tangan Tetsuya yang terpangku.

"Ibu tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi bukankah sesuatu yang baik itu seharusnya disegerakan?"

Tangan lain dari seseorang di sana turut memberi kenyamanan pada usapan lembut di kedua pipi Tetsuya.

"Apa kami terlalu memaksamu untuk menyetujui _ta'aruf_ yang diajukan ustad Niji sepekan lalu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan seraya memandang wajah kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian.

" _InshaAllah_ , aku ikhlas menerimanya sebagai calon imamku, hanya saja ..."

Mendengar jawaban Tetsuya, kedua orangtuanya menangkap sirat bingung yang tidak ditutupi. Namun dengan segera akan dimakluminya. Mereka tidak akan ambil masalah, karena tahu bahwa semua orang mempunyai kode bahasa sendiri; termasuk putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Tetsuya.. tidak ada nilai keikhlasan jika masih ada sarat pengandaian di sana." Nadanya begitu pelan, dengan bijak ayahnya melanjutkan.

"Seperti surah Al-Ikhlas, apa kau temukan kata ' _ikhlas_ ' di sana?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kepala.

Senyum keibuan itu kembali terbit, seraya menerusi perkataan suaminya. "Begitulah ikhlas, cukup diyakini dan rasakan, tak perlu diucapkan."

Kata demi kata yang tersusun membentuk kalimat petuah itu kembali Tetsuya resapi maknanya.

"lakukan _istikharah_. Jika kamu merasa sulit untuk mengatakannya pada kami, setidaknya sampaikanlah semua itu dalam sujudmu kepadaNya."

Tetsuya menunduk semakin dalam, dan mereka tahu itu adalah cara putrinya untuk menyembunyikan emosinya yang tumpah.

Dan betapa seketika rasa aman ini dirasa ketika mereka saling merapatkan diri dalam sebuah pelukan.

.

.

Seijūrō pernah bermimpi tentang jendela kecil berkain tipis putih. Di balik sana, ia temukan sesosok wanita muslimah yang akan melengkapi hidup sekaligus penyempurna ibadahnya.

Pada sepertiga malam yang lain, ia terbangun dari mimpi yang sama. Sajadahnya sedikit bergeser lantaran Seijūrō jatuh tertidur dalam posisi sujud beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kedua tangannya yang terengadah, kemudian tertangkup dalam gerak halus mengelus wajah. Selesai memanjatkan doa, tiba-tiba Seijūrō merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut pada sebelah pundaknya.

"Percayalah nak, Tuhan selalu memberikan apa yang hambaNya butuhkan."

Lelaki paruh baya itu lalu duduk bersilang; mengikuti posisi sang anak. Di atas sajadah yang sama, mereka saling berdiskusi, dengan pembahasan yang berulang.

"Ingatlah ini baik-baik. Menikah itu sama dengan bunuh diri,"

Satu mengerut kening, yang lain melengkung bibir.

Masaomi melanjutkan. "Maksudnya, kau akan (atau harus) membunuh ego dalam diri. Segala keburukan sifat yang ada dalam diri seseorang niscaya akan meluruh jika sudah memasuki fase ini."

Seijūrō mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang diucapkan sang ayah.

 **Menikah**. _Merealisasikannya m_ _emang tidak semudah menulisnya dalam tujuh huruf dan melafalkan fonemnya dengan dialek apapun._

 _ **Dibutuhkan suatu ketenangan untuk membuatmu yakin; bahwa dialah orangnya.**_

Seijūrō menarik napas panjang. Perutnya masih belum meregang. Ia tidak berhenti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sama sekali tidak ada temali yang melilit di sana. Pemikiran itu merupakan mantra, sekaligus sugesti yang menguatkannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Beberapa minggu, bahkan bulan, yang melelahkan.

Menyenangkan.

Namun juga mendebarkan.

Yang akan berakhir bila bulan purnama di atas itu mengganti jadwal panggungnya dengan sang matahari.

Hitungan jam.

Ia ingin, sedikit saja, mengetahui apakah _orang_ itu pun turut mengalami sensasi yang sama.

"Bisakah ayah percayakan pilihan calon mantuku padamu, nak?"

" _InshaAllah_ , bisa." Tegas, mantap jawabannya diiringi anggukan kepala.

Peci yang menutup sebagian surai merah Seijūrō dielus pada satu tangan Masaomi yang menangkup. Wajah senja itu terhiasi kembali oleh senyuman. Ada suatu rasa kebanggaan yang tidak bisa ia utarakan secara verbal pada pewaris Akashi satu-satunya di sana.

Dan bagi Seijūrō itu adalah awalan yang sempurna untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru.

.

 _Bersama_ dia _, si wanita bermata biru_.

.

.

 _Kamu dan aku hanya berjarak satu helaan napas_

 _Ketika aku menyapamu dalam doa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— **AKAD** —

* * *

 **[Tangerang, 7/15/2018]**

 **a.n :** _ **Moody to write Straight.**_ nuhun nu geus maca

.

.

-Kin


	2. Ta'aruf

_Andai dengan mengucap 'Bismillah' kudapat menghalalkan dirimu,_

 _Maka akan kusebut lafadz itu sebanyak detik dalam hidupku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AKAD** **© Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

"Alhamdulillah, akhirnya waras juga kamu, nak"

Puji Masaomi penuh bangga. Saking senangnya, Seijūrō merasa tulang punggungnya mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan bergeser akibat tepukan _suka cita_ dari pria paruh baya itu.

' _Belum juga disempurnakan tulang rusuk, sudah encok duluan, ck!'_

"Boleh kukatakan kamu itu beruntung lho, Akashi."

Seijūrō dan Masaomi saling memandang bergantian, keduanya lalu menatap Nijimura yang masih menyesap kopi hitamnya penuh khidmat. Dari dua pasang iris merah di sana, jelas tersirat bahwa ayah dan anak itu sedang menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terjeda.

Nijimura membuka Quran yang selalu menjadi _partner_ andalannya saat pengajian.

"Ustad ingin kita segera mulai kajiannya?" ungkap Seijūrō.

"Sebelum memulai kajian, aku ingin membocorkan sedikit fakta unik di balik 'calon istri' yang kaupilih itu. Boleh?"

Anggukan Seijūrō dan Masaomi menjadi persetujuan untuknya menguak sesuatu dari saku baju koko; benda itu adalah sebuah surat.

Pada bagian tengah Quran yang dibuka, terselip beberapa kertas yang terlipat kecil membentuk persegi panjang. Kertas itu kemudian dibuka, hingga kembali pada bentuk utuhnya.

"Kenal anaknya tuan Nash Gold Jr.? mualaf dari Amrik."

"Kise Ryōta, teman basketku saat di SMP Teiko?"

"Ho.., si model majalah 'Playboi' itu?"

Sikap salut untuk kedua Akashi di hadapannya ia tahan untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Oke, lalu apa kalian tahu putra tunggal dari Perdana Menteri Pendidikan sekaligus pemilik sekolah elit Kunugigaoka?"

"Gakushū."

"Asano- _san_."

Jawab kedua orang yang ditanya dalam detik yang sama. Nijimura berkedip, sebelum kembali membaca sederet nama yang tercetak di kertas.

" _MashaAllah_ , _asa_ bertanya _jeung_ 'Wiki' _nya_ , lalu—"

Masaomi berdeham kalem, bertolak pada cara Seijūrō yang menjedanya dengan bertanya. "Bisa langsung ke intinya?"

Nijimuro Shūzō tertawa– _garing_. Memaklumi.

"Intinya, dari sekian banyak pria yang mengajukan _ta'aruf_ dengan putri tunggal pak Kuroko, nyatanya hanya CV kamu saja yang langsung di _approve_ mereka."

Suara kebapaan di sana ikut menimpali. "Alhamdulillah, semoga saja benar berjodoh dengannya ya, Sei."

Seijūrō tersenyum, seraya berkata. " _Amin, InshaAllah._ " Yang diucap kompak dengan sang Ustad kondang sekomplek Teiko.

.

.

Seusai kajian selepas salat Jumat, Seijūrō bergegas menuju mobilnya, mengingat lima belas menit lagi acara santunan di Madrasah Seirin akan segera dimulai.

"Oi, Akashi.. buru-buru sekali, dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki si _sexy_ ini, seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir telat seperti itu."

" _Sexy_?"

Daiki mengangguk-angguk sambil menepuk-nepuk kap mobil merahnya. Dalam otak, Seijūrō terus mencatat ke dalam ' _to do list_ ' hariannya untuk mencuci mobilnya sebanyak tujuh kali.

"Jika ada waktu, kau akan kuajak _touring_ —"

"Serius? Dengan si _sexy_ ini?! Kemana.."

"Ke jalan yang benar."

Atsushi yang sudah duduk manis di bangku belakang menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan. " _Ne_ , jadi kita mau jalan ke warung mana dulu?"

Kekesalan Daiki menguap mendengar pertanyaan polos itu.

"Ke warkop _ceu_ Momoi aja, _kuy_.."

Mata merah memicing menjurus ke arah obsidian pemilik _pigment_ butek di sampingnya.

"Kita akan langsung ke Madrasah Seirin." Final Seijūrō saat mesin mobil dihidupkan.

"Eeh… padahal jumatan itu lebih afdol kalau jalannya memutar ke arah warung (jajan)."

"Tah, _dengekeun.._ " bela Daiki.

Dan Seijūrō mencoba peruntungan konsentrasinya dengan terus bersholawat dalam hati.

.

 _Atau dengan membayangkan paras sang calon ibunya anak-anak nanti._

 _._

 _._

 _Seingatnya, ia mendapat amanah dari ayahnya untuk mewakili Beliau dalam acara santunan ini,_

 _Seingatnya, ia menerima kajian mengenai 'hukum zina' yang disampaikan Ustad Niji hari ini,_

 _Seingatnya (lagi), kesempurnaan itu hanya milik sang Khaliq._

 _Lantas ini apa? Kenapa? Kapan? Siapa?_

 _._

 _Self reminder_ dalam diri seketika lumpuh saat ia temukan entitas indah di hadapannya.

"Maaf, apa Anda donatur baru untuk Madrasah ini?" pada pengulangan yang keempat, barulah Seijūrō tersadar dari _jet lag_ nya.

Gadis manis itu memang tidak lantas memandangnya saat pertama kali menyambut. Mungkin karena tidak mendapat respon itulah yang membuatnya kini saling bertatapan.

Sepasang mata rubi dan biru pada satu lurusan pandang yang mengikat. Keduanya terdiam untuk momentum bertema terpikat.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

Pada detik ketiga mereka saling menunduk seraya mengucap _isthigfar_.

Daiki merangkul pundak Seijūrō, seraya berbisik "Ingat, pandangan pertama itu _halal,_ yang kedua dan tiga baru **Sei** tan."

"Tumben bener." Timpal Atsushi yang menyerahkan sumbangan _snack_ kepada gadis manis itu. Meski kelihatannya diberikan, namun Tetsuya merasa sulit memindahtangankan seserahan itu dari tangan si pria jangkung ke tangannya sendiri.

Seijūrō yang sadar pada akhirnya mengakhiri kecanggungannya dengan bertindak sebagai penengah— _alih-alih caper._

"Cie.. modus teruss.."

Sambil mengangkut barang-barang yang dijadikan sumbangan, agaknya Seijūrō bernafsu untuk menjatuhkannya tepat ke telapak kaki Aomine Daiki.

"Mari saya bantu.."

' _Ah.. suara lembut itu_ '

Lalu mereka kembali berhadapan. Mata itu.. demi Tuhan, biru itu seperti menawari sebuah euphoria yang terbendung. Bukan sekedar metafora tanpa dasar, namun, andai sanggup, kepada pemilik tatapan itu pun, Seijūrō rela mengasih segala bentuk bantuan sekalipun memberikan seluruh dunia pada sang gadis.

"Bagaimana, kalau bantu aku menyempurnakan ibadah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Akan tiba saatnya aku bilang 'Waladdholin'_

 _Dan kau menjawabnya 'Amiin'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **つづく** **(?)**

* * *

 **[** **Jakarta** **,** **2** **/** **1** **2/2018]**

 **a/n :** _just repost from wtpd ^^_

 **Playlist** **:** **:**

1\. Thank You Allah — Maher Zain

2\. The One — Harris J

3\. Show Me What I'm Looking For — Carolina Liar

.

.

-Kin


End file.
